A conventional IDC connector includes a housing with a plurality of contacts received therein, a cover assembled on the housing, and a strain relief attached to the cover. A flat cable is secured between the housing and the cover at a distal end thereof for electrically connecting with the contacts by insulation displacement. The cable is then bent and secured between the cover and the strain relief to withstand an external force exerted on the cable thereby ensuring reliable connection between the contacts and the cable. Related examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,957; 4,681,382; 5,104,336 and 5,762,513.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,513 discloses an IDC connector including a cover, a housing and means for securing the cover to the housing. However, the means can not provide a reliable mechanical connection between the cover and the housing and may become easily damaged.